


The Color of Your Love

by PweachyMae



Series: Danganronpa 2 Super Power AU [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PweachyMae/pseuds/PweachyMae
Summary: White. All I see as I open my eyes. I blink and rub my temples as I finally adjust to the light. This isn’t my room. In fact, this isn’t any place I’ve ever been before. It's white. The walls of the large room are white, the two twin beds on either side are white, there’s a white curtain straight ahead, acting as a sort of door to another room. It’s weird but not too alarming. What is alarming however is the metal plates bolted onto the walls.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Danganronpa 2 Super Power AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625737
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. A strange beginning

White. All I see as I open my eyes. I blink and rub my temples as I finally adjust to the light. This isn’t my room. In fact, this isn’t any place I’ve ever been before. It's white. The walls of the large room are white, the two twin beds on either side are white, there’s a white curtain straight ahead, acting as a sort of door to another room. It’s weird but not too alarming. What is alarming however is the metal plates bolted onto the walls. 

“Where am I,” I say aloud, still not quite awake. Slowly I walk up to the curtain, not knowing what to expect behind it. Would it be my friends just pulling some weird prank on me? Would it be a murderer sharpening their knives, preparing to kill me? I push my fear aside and yank open the curtain, backing up a couple steps in defense. 

“HEY DUDE WOAH A LITTLE PRIVACY PLEASE!” 

“I’m sorry!” I shut the curtain fast and try to cover my face in embarrassment. I was expecting to find a knife wielding psychopath but I got a teenage boy with pink hair just trying to go to the bathroom. I sit on the nearest bed and nervously tap my foot, trying to gather my thoughts and come up with a good apology. The boy walks out, zipping up his impossibly bright jumpsuit. 

“Hey dude I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to walk in on you like that I was just really confused and didn’t know where I was and I didn’t even know it was a bathroom I actually thought you were going to be a murderer hah. I mean I hope you aren’t I don’t eve`”

“Hey you’re alright just, next time maybe knock? Or well announce yourself. I mean a man’s gotta have his privacy y’know” The pink haired boy looked equally as nervous and unsure as I am. 

“Haha, yeah, umm stupid question but where am I?” 

The pink haired boy looks around, “Well, I’m not really too sure but you have a lot of catching up to do, the others were waiting for you.” 

“The others?”

“Yeah, here follow me,” the boy walks to the door and opens it up, motioning for me to walk with him. Hesitantly I stand up and follow him, I have no better option at this point, “I’m Kazuichi Souda.”

He holds out his hand and an awkward handshake ensues. I wipe my hands on my pants, remembering I never heard the sink running. “I’m Hajime Hinata.” 

Kazuichi nods his head and we start walking in an awkward silence. I take this time to look at my surroundings and what do ya know, more white. We walk down a white hallway with doors on either side, matching the door me and Kazuichi just walked out of. There are signs hanging on the door handles with two names each. Looking behind me I notice that there was the same sign on the room I had just left, sporting mine and Kazuichi’s name. That feeling of uneasiness in me just keeps on growing. 

Before I can get lost in my thoughts again a high pitched voice screams “Look he woke up!” 

A room full of teenagers all turn to face me, feeling put on the spot I awkwardly raise my hand in a pathetic sort of greeting, “Hey.” I say with an uncomfortable smile. A… colorful girl runs up to me and grabs my arm.

“Hi! I’m Ibuki Mioda, thats EE-BOO-KEE MEE-OH-DUH! Come sit down we have so much to talk about.” She leads me to the table that all the others are sitting at and all but throws me into an empty seat. 

“Sorry about her, she hasn’t been able to sit still since we’ve gotten here.” A girl with red hair and what seemed like a million freckles explained.

“Oh no it’s fine I understand,” 

Ibuki ruffles the freckled girls hair, “C’mon Mahiru lighten up we have so many friends here!”

“We are not friends here we hardly know each other, now sit down so we can get started.” A rather large individual orders. Ibuki zips her lips shut and throws away the key, taking a seat next to a boy who looks like he just stepped straight out of hot topic and a girl who just stepped out of Claire’s. “To make this easier for everybody I say we start off with introductions.” 

Everybody says their name until it comes back around to the one who started the whole discussion, “I am Byakuya Togami, and it seems as though I will be your new leader.” Jeez this guy is entitled but nobody disagrees with him, I think we all just want some guidance right now.

“Alright Mr. Leader,” Says Akane, “Mind telling us what we’re doing here.” 

Mahiru suddenly stands up, her chair falling backwards, “Hanamura you disgusting pervert get your hands away from her!” 

Everybody turns to the short boy who’s now holding up his hands and going on and on about how he wasn’t doing anything and we’re all perverts for thinking he was. I roll my eyes and see Byakuya looking pleased with himself. It seems I’m not the only one who noticed too. 

“Hey Ham-hands, why do you look so happy?” Claire’s, I mean, Hiyoko questions. 

Our new leader pushes his glasses further up his nose, “Let’s just say, I think I figured out why we’re all here.”


	2. An Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well Hinata I think I know exactly what world I’m living in.” Before my eyes the large man begins to shrink, his hair turning from a yellow blond to brown. Blue eyes shifting into a hazel. Byakuya Togami turning into.... me?
> 
> I jolt up and start backing away from the table, trying to reach the door out of here. “Look I don’t know what sick prank you guys are pulling on me but it’s not funny. I don’t even know you guys.”

“H-how do you know?” asks Mikan.

“Well,” Starts Togami, “Koizumi how did you know that Hanamura was up to something?” 

“I saw him doing it, duh.” Mahiru says, “What are you blaming this on me? You men always want to put your problems onto women for no reason.” 

“You know that’s not what I’m saying,” Togami replies seeming slightly frustrated, “I mean how did you see him although Hanamuras hands were under the table the whole time?”

“I just knew what’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is you have X-ray vision.”

Just when I was starting to think this guy could actually help us. “Look man, I don’t know what kind of world you’re living in but she just caught this guy being gross, it’s not that big of a deal, grow up.” I turn to Mahiru, expecting her to look just as confused as I am but to my surprise she’s staring at the table looking almost ashamed? 

“Well Hinata I think I know exactly what world I’m living in.” Before my eyes the large man begins to shrink, his hair turning from a yellow blond to brown. Blue eyes shifting into a hazel. Byakuya Togami turning into.... me?

I jolt up and start backing away from the table, trying to reach the door out of here. “Look I don’t know what sick prank you guys are pulling on me but it’s not funny. I don’t even know you guys.” 

“Oh thank God!” Nekomaru screams, “I can finally relax, holding my powers in for this long makes me have to take a shit!” Jolts of electricity form at his eyebrows and shoot out, resting a few inches from his head. Seeming much more at peace he folds his arms behind his head and leans back. 

What is going on, this can’t be real, “I-I-I-” 

“Oh come on Hajime take a chill pill you don’t have to pretend anymore,” A high pitched voice says behind me, I turn around and Hiyoko is standing behind me.

“But, but, you were just over there,” I point to where she was just sitting and, she’s still there? I turn around and to my surprise? Horror? She’s also behind me. I do a double take, maybe even a triple take and she definitely seems to be in two places at once. Figuring this is just a hologram I try to run my hand through her. 

“Ow! What do you think you’re doing? Get your hands off me!” Well, she’s definitely solid. I go to apologize when I hear a maniacal laughing from the table. Hiyoko starts to tear up a little bit, “It’s not funny! That hurt!”

The laughing grows louder, “A group of powerful humans all in one room! Imagine all the hope you could bring to this world!” Nagito Komaeda. He had been quiet this whole time up until now. I have never seen a man look so happy before. Especially over something this terrifying. 

“No, no, no, these people don’t have “powers” this is all just an illusion or something,” I look around at the other students, only to find then looking sympathetically at me. “What? You guys are seriously not telling me you believe all of this?” 

“Hajime,” Sonia starts, “I think you need to take a seat.” 

“Yeah bud you seem stressed, come here, grab a seat.” Akane offers the chair next to her. 

“You guys are seriously crazy if you think I’m believing this stuff. I’m out of here! Bye have fun with whatever you guys are doing!” I say aloud. Actually I don’t, I think I’m saying it but my ears aren’t hearing anything. My feet are now moving on their own, “Hey! Let me go!” Again, nothing comes out. My feet lead me towards Akane and I drop onto the floor by the chair.

“Oops,” Says Sonia, “I’m sorry about that I’m still working on it.” I stand back up only to plop down into my seat. 

Everything seems to click now, “Did you?” I actually say this time. 

Sonia nods her head in a sorry sort of way, “I had to, you weren’t cooperating and if we want to figure out what we’re doing here we all need to work together!”

“That’s a wonderful idea Ms. Sonia.” Kazuichi says dreamily, I swear I can see hearts in his eyes.

I know I can’t leave, I’m scared if I try again somebody else will test their powers out on me. Well you know what they say, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em. “So are you guys telling me you all have powers?” Everybody murmurs some sort of agreement. “Even you?” I turn to my roommate who I previously thought was just a dunce. 

“Yeah watch this,” He starts focusing on a soda can that Akane was drinking from and… nothing happens, “it.. Usually… works… better.... Than this....” He manages to get out as he strains himself, trying to do, well, something. I look towards the other students who are trying to not embarrass him when. Pop! I look over at the can, expecting to see it crushed or something but there’s just a tiny dent. “What did you think of that?” He says, trying but failing to look suave. 

“PFFT. That’s your power? How lame. I don’t know how somebody as useless as you gets a power anyway.” Hiyoko scoffs, “I bet you couldn’t even move a paper clip!” 

Kazuichi suddenly looks embarrassed when another voice speaks up, “Are you kidding me? That was amazing, I’ve never seen anything like it. You are so lucky you have such an amazing power.” Nagito seems in awe of the small miracle that Kazuichi had just pulled off. 

“Heh, thanks it was really nothing.” 

“Wait a second,” A grey haired girl speaks up for the first time, “If we all have powers here, why is Hinata powerless” 

“Good question Peko, Hajime what are you doing here?” Togami questions, now drawing everyone’s attention back towards me. 

“Don’t be ridiculous guys,” Chiaki Nanami speaks up, “He probably doesn’t know why he’s here more than anybody else.” 

Ding. Dong. Bing. Bong.

An intercom chimes, “Come to the gymnasium for a mandatory informational meeting, I hope to see you all there.” 

“This might be just the answer we were looking for,” The goth kid, Gundham I think, suggests. Although I’m terrified I know he’s right, and I need to find answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day everybody! I guess I'm gonna be uploading a new chapter every Friday. Have an amazing day everybody <3


	3. Introducing your new headmaster!

Although some were more reluctant we all walked around until we found the gymnasium. Immediately upon heading on in I could see it matched the rest of the building. White with metal plates on the walls. The only thing different is that there are test dummies with targets on them. Everytime we discover something new I just get more and more confused. 

“Where’s the guy on the announcement?” Akane asked to nobody in particular. 

“I’m done with this shit, this has got to be some stupid fucking elaborate prank.” Wow I did not expect those words to come out of somebody who looked so innocent. He’s a short boy with big golden eyes and freckles dotting his face. I expected his voice to be much higher, what was his name again? Fuyuhiko Kuzusomething. He keeps going on with the same anger and intensity, “One of you fuckers probably just messed with the speakers, there’s nobody even here.” 

“Puhuhu! That’s where you’re wrong Mr. Kuzuryu!” That was his name. “Presenting the principal of your new school, Hope’s Peak Academy Of Superhuman Abilities, Monokuma!” Just when I thought this day couldn’t get any weirder.

“You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me.” I hear Fuyuhiko mutter. 

A stuffed bear flies straight into the air from behind a podium and lands with the grace that a stuffed bear should not have. After landing in he does a little spin on one foot to end it all off. “Hello!” A high pitched voice rings through the gym, “as you just heard I am your headmaster, Monokuma. You all look so promising. I just… I think I’m gonna cry, give me a second.” The bear turns around and blows his nose. I wait for somebody to break the uncomfortable silence but just like me, everybody else seems to be in shock. 

“Hey!” Akane yells to get the bears attention, “I don’t remember applying to this school, I never even heard of it!” 

“Well….” The bear taps his fingers? Paws? Together, “Actually I just decided to bring you all together myself. I’m sowwy, could you ever forgive little ol’ me?” He looks up at us with pleading eyes and wiggles his tail. 

Ibuki cries out in shock, “You mean you kidnapped us? That’s illegal!”

“Fuck this shit,” Fuyuhiko says, “I’m out of here.” 

“B-b-but we haven’t even gotten to know each other!” The bear cries, “I just thought all of you could use a little bit of…. Self discovery, per say so I trapped you all in here so you can harness your powers! Don’t thank me I know I know, even I'm too much for myself sometimes.”

Byakuya steps to the front of the group, “I’m sorry do you know who I am, my family will be looking for me immediately, if they find out their heir is captured you’re going to have hell to pay.”   
“Don’t worry about your families they all think you’re at some elite private school right now,” the bear tries to assure us. 

“That’s it,” Akane says as she marches towards the bear, fuming. The bear puts his hands up defensively but Akane pays no attention as she grabs him and tears his head off of his body. We can now see wires poking out of his plush body. After she’s done ripping him to shreds she walks back and motions for us to leave before we hear that dreadful high pitched voice again.

“You think you can just get rid of me that easily? I’m Monokuma!” Another stuffed bear, completely identical to the first one, pops back up. “And causing any harm to the headmaster is strictly prohibited. I’ll let you slide just this once because I’m so nice but if that ever happens again there will be... harsher punishment.” His one red eye starts to glow and he bears his sharp teeth menicinaly. It’s not really that convincing considering he is a stuffed bear but after all I’ve seen today I’ve learned not to judge a book by it’s cover. 

“You think that scares me?” Akane scoffs, “I’ll keep ripping you apart until there’s none of you left!” She lunges at Monokuma again but this time an array of guns and missiles appear behind him out of thin air. Akane stops and stares in awe at the weapons before shaking her head and regaining her stance. She tries to lunge at him again but stops midair. 

“Hey!” She yells at the bear, “Let me go!” 

“Don’t look at me! I’m not the one doing it!” Monokuma says as he directs his paw toward the back of the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and late update, it's been a rough week, I'll try and write some more to make up for it. Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to constructive criticism, this is my first time writing something like this < 3


End file.
